La Proposition: Ouvertures
by tyfi
Summary: découvrez ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'intervalle des deux semaines entre la fin du film et l'entretien avec mr Gilberston. cela va t-il être un voyage sans encombres ou un vol plein de turbulences? et pourquoi pas un peu des deux.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : this is a traduction of my fic in english.

Disclaimer: I do not own the proposal.

La proposition : ce qu'il s'est passé durant les deux semaines.

Margaret pouvait sentir le regard de chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce posés sur elle, mais pour le moment elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Andrew soit revenu pour elle, qu'il ressentait la même chose que ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle interrompit leur baiser, avant tout parce qu'elle avait besoin de respirer mais également parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas dit depuis très longtemps.

Andrew, je…je…

Il se recula de quelques pas et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

ça va aller, tu peux le faire, dit-il, affichant un présent un large sourire.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin.

je ne suis pas sure d'en avoir envie à présent, marmonna t-elle.

Andrew haussa un sourcil et éclata de rire.

tant pis.

Et sur ce, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Avant que ses lèvres ne touchent celles de Margaret, celle-ci posa ses mains sur son torse, l'empêchant d'avancer.

je t'aime, murmura t-elle doucement.

Pendant une courte seconde, il pensa à lui faire répéter plus fort afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre mais la joie qu'il ressentit était bien trop grande. Il l'embrassa passionnément et des applaudissements retentir à nouveau.

vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, cria presque Margaret.

Tout le monde détourna vite le regard et se rassit devant son bureau, afin de se remettre au travail. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils prétendirent pendant une minute.

et maintenant ? demanda Andrew.

Et bien, si tu es absolument certain que tu veux faire cela, c'est-à-dire si le manque d'oxygène n'a pas irrémédiablement altéré tes capacités mentales…

Margaret…

Ok, alors il faut que nous allions parler à Jack.

C'est vrai. Allons-y.

Quoi, maintenant ?

Quoi, tu a autre chose à faire ? fit sarcastiquement remarquer Andrew.

Pas…vraiment mais je ne…enfin qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire : « hé Jack, je ne déménage pas à Toronto parce que le gars que j'ai engagé pour jouer le rôle de mon fiancé veut m'épouser ! ».

Ça m'a l'air parfait. Oh, et…n'oublie pas de lui parler de ma promotion.

Margaret le fixa. Etait-ce là la raison de son retour ? Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle s'occupait bien de sa promotion.

tu sais, je vais faire de toi un éditeur de toute façon, alors…

oh, parfait. Dans ce cas, bye bye, dit-il, commençant à s'éloigner.

Il s'arrêta vite et se retourna vers elle, souriant.

Sérieusement Margaret. Je t'aime, je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, avoir tes bébés, enfin non, que tu aie les miens, dit-il, ignorant la grimace qu'elle faisait. Enfin, tu connais la chanson.

D'accord. Mais nous allons devoir une sérieuse conversation à propos de cette histoire de bébés, fit-elle en le rattrapant devant la porte du bureau de jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own the proposal.

Toc, toc.

Jack Ruick leva la tête du manuscrit qu'il était en train de lire et cria un fort « entrez ! »

salut Jack. Ce n'est pas le bon moment peut être. Je devrais peut être repasser plus tard, dit Margaret en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Puis elle fut poussée à l'intérieur du bureau par Andrew qui poussa un soupir. Elle lui jeta un regard énervé puis se retourna pour sourire à Jack.

qu'y a-t-il Margaret ? vous êtes prête à partir ? est-ce que ce n'est pas votre…secrétaire ? demanda Jack en faisant un geste vers Andrew.

Assistant, le corrigea Margaret, ignorant le raclement de gorge d'Andrew. Et non, je ne suis pas prête à partir…plus maintenant.

Comment cela ?

Et bien, je…c'est-à-dire nous, Andrew et moi…nous allons…nous allons… nous marier ! encore.

Nous allons nous marier, dit Andrew en hochant la tête.

Souriant tous les deux, ils attendirent que Jack dise quelque chose. Voyant que cela n'arrivait pas, Margaret reprit la parole.

hum, alors c'est bon ? je veux dire, je n'ai plus à partir à présent ?

vous aller vous marier ? pour de vrai cette fois ?

ouais, confirma Andrew.

Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Et bien, je suis très très inattenduement tombé amoureux de Margaret. Et nous ne pouvons pas sortir ensemble si elle habite au Canada alors je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.

Oh, bien sur. Quoi de plus évident, répondit ironiquement Jack.

Ignorant son sarcasme, Andrew glissa un regard vers Margaret qui affichait un sourire. Une vision rare. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et se dirigea vers la sortie.

oh attends ! s'écria Margaret alors qu'il fermait la porte du bureau.

Elle se retourna et rouvrit la porte.

au fait, je nomme Andrew éditeur.

N'attendant pas la réponse de Jack, elle ressortit et attrapa la main d'Andrew.

merci, dit simplement Andrew. Très mauvais timing mais merci.

Autant lui donner toutes les nouvelles en même temps, répondit Margaret.

Alors, chez toi ou chez moi ? lui demanda Andrew en souriant.

Euh, chez moi, évidemment et oublie ça. Nous avons quelqu'un d'autre à voir.

Qui ?

Le bureau de l'immigration.

Ah, c'est vrai. Ça va être amusant.

Ne m'en parle pas.

Allons-y. j'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il va faire en nous voyant.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the proposal.

A/N: je publie ce chapitre en même temps que l'autre parce qu'il était vraiment court. Bonne lecture !

S'il y avait bien deux personnes que Monsieur Gilbertson ne s'attendait pas à revoir, c'était bien les deux qui se tenait devant lui en ce moment.

Mademoiselle Tate et Monsieur Paxton, que me vaut le plaisir ? laissez-moi deviner, vous allez vous marier ! dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Ah ah ahh, commença Margaret. A vrai dire, ahem, c'est exactement pour cela que nous sommes là.

Dites moi que c'est une blague.

Non, monsieur. Je n'oserai pas. Ecoutez, je sais vous devez très occupé avec mes collègues immigrants alors, hum, pourquoi ne pas activer les choses ?

Mais bien sur. Laissez moi…activer les choses pour vous. Je ne sais pas combien vous lui avez offert cette fois, mais…

Ah, je vous arrête tout de suite. Margaret n'a rien a voir avec cela.

Un peu quand même, marmonna Margaret.

Shhh, lui fit Andrew. La vérité c'est que, c'est vrai elle m'a fait du chantage afin que je l'épouse mais c'est du passé.

Vous voulez dire il y a trois jours de cela ?

Un passé très présent. Enfin bref, je l'aime, elle m'aime, nous allons nous marier.

Serrant l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts, Mr Gilbertson retint un éclat de rire et les regarda.

ok, prétendons pendant une folle minute que je vous croie, j'ai déjà préparé les formulaires d'évacuations.

Vous ne pouvez pas les détruire ? proposa Margaret. Ou pas, continua t-elle en voyant son expression choquée.

A vrai dire, je vous aime bien. Enfin surtout lui, ajouta t-il en voyant la tête de Margaret.

Elle lui jeta un regard ironique.

bien, voici ce que nous allons faire. Vous passez du temps tous les deux, et dans deux semaines, vous revenez et vous passez le test. Qu'en dites-vous ?

deux semaines ? c'est parfait.

Parfait, super. Maintenant sortez de mon bureau, s'il vous plaît.

Margaret et Andrew se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau de Monsieur Gilbertson à la fois soulagés et heureux.

et bien, il l'a…plutôt bien prit je trouve, dit Andrew une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

Parle pour toi. Je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi, lui dit Margaret.

Pourquoi pas. Qui n'aurait pas le béguin pour moi, hein ?

Il se rendit vite compte que Margaret n'avait pas entendue sa blague parce qu'elle ne répliqua pas par une remarque cinglante. Au lieu de cela, elle regardait autour d'elle en souriant.

qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? ne me dit pas qu'on doit aller voir le président à présent, parce que je commence à avoir faim, moi.

tu te rappelle la dernière fois qu'on était ici ? lui demanda t-elle.

Hum, oui. Je venais juste d'apprendre que je risquais de passer le reste de ma vie en prison. Un des meilleurs moments de mon existence d'ailleurs.

C'est ça. Tu te rappelle ce que tu m'as demandé ?

Oh ça. Oui je me rappelle. C'était un super moment aussi, tiens, répondit-il, l'air nostalgique.

Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait demandé, de lui demander gentiment de l'épouser puis son regard se posa sur le sourire de Margaret et il dit :

oh, oh, non.

Allez, je l'ai bien fait.

Oui, et c'était humiliant.

Mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant tu m'aimes non ? non ?

En ce moment je ne sais pas pourquoi mais oui, je t'aime.

Alors, demande-moi de t'épouser. Ici, à l'endroit exact où je te l'ai demandé, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'endroit où elle s'était agenouillé il y avait trois jours de cela.

S'il te plaît, plaida t-il.

Poule mouillée.

Oh d'accord.

En jetant un regard autour de lui, il s'agenouilla de mauvaise grâce et, prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne, il dit :

Margaret Tate, chère Margaret, accepte-tu, roulement de tambour, de m'épouser ?

Elle ne répondit pas et il perdit son sourire. Elle avait l'air bien plus sérieux à présent et quand il plongea son regard dans le sien, il vit qu'elle était émue.

j'accepte, dit-elle simplement.

Plus du tout d'humeur à plaisanter, il se releva et la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une fois, deux fois pour ne plus se lâcher. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, ne se souciant pas des gens qui les entouraient et qui leur jetaient des regards amusés. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court. Avec ses bras toujours autour de son cou, Margaret sourit et lui demanda :

maintenant que c'est fait, que pense-tu d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger et d'aller chez moi ?

tu veux dire que je vais enfin voir autre chose que ton entrée ?

peut être si tu es gentil.

Ne le suis-je pas toujours ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de sa gentillesse. Dans un éclat de rire, il la suivit dans le taxi.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : do I really need to write this everytime ?

je connais cet excellent restaurant…commença Margaret.

Je t'arrête tout de suite, nous n'allons pas aller manger dans un endroit où la nourriture est beaucoup trop cher et où on doit manger au moins quinze plats avant d'être rassasié. Je connais un endroit où on mange une nourriture excellente et pas cher.

Laisse moi deviner : chinois ?

…Thaï.

Ah, je le savais, dit Margaret.

Tu en as déjà mangé ?

Evidemment. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je mangeais ?

Je ne sais pas. Des bébés ? répondit-il, moqueur.

Non, j'ai du arrêter, c'était beaucoup trop gras.

Andrew éclata de rire et indiqua la direction à suivre au chauffeur. Au bout d'un moment, le taxi s'arrêta en face d'un restaurant et Andrew en sortit, passa commende et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

je dois admettre que ça sent plutôt bon.

Mon dieu, est-ce que tu viens juste d'être d'accord avec moi ? c'est un miracle.

Elle frappa son épaule et prit un des plats qu'il avait commandé.

mange, gamin.

gamin ? c'est super sexy.

Ça l'est pour moi, dit Margaret en riant.

Au fait, quel âge as-tu exactement ? tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

A ton avis ? lui demanda t-elle, la bouche pleine de nouilles.

Andrew fit semblant de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis dit :

je dirais dans les trente…cinq ans ?

elle ne répondit rien mais un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

quoi ? c'est quarante ? cinquante ?

et toi, quel âge as-tu ? vingt ans ?

neuf.

Quoi ?

J'ai vingt neufs ans.

Alors j'avais raison de t'appeler gamin.

Ouais, et moi je dois t'appeler mamie c'est ça ?

Tu as déjà une grand-mère.

En parlant d'elle…

Je ne préfère pas. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle doit penser de moi.

Annie ? elle est la dernière personne dont tu dois t'inquiéter, crois moi, lui répondit Andrew.

Margaret grimaça au souvenir de la famille d'Andrew. Elle n'était pas seulement tombée amoureuse de lui mais également de sa famille. Surtout de la grand-mère complètement folle d'Andrew, Annie.

est-ce qu'ils m'en veulent vraiment beaucoup ? demanda t-elle doucement.

Andrew la regarda tendrement, d'un regard qui la fit fondre. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi.

ne t'inquiètes pas de ça pour le moment.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que nous sommes en face de ton appartement, dit-il, montrant un immense bâtiment du doigt.

Margaret paya le taxi, puis, attrapant Andrew par la main, elle le mena à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il n'était venu qu'une seule fois et était très curieux de voir l'endroit où elle vivait.

Son appartement se situait au dernier étage et pendant que l'ascenseur les y emmené, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

tu m'as manqué, murmura t-il à son oreille.

En souriant, elle lui rendit son baiser, pressant son corps contre le sien, respirant son parfum. Ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué.

je…commença t-elle, mais fut interrompu par la porte de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit.

Ouah, j'avais oublié à quel point c'est immense, dit Andrew.

Elle lui sourit et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Avant qu'il ne puisse entrer, elle plaça sa main sur son torse et dit :

attends ici quelques minutes, d'accord ?

pourquoi ? tu as quelque chose à me cacher ? lui demanda t-il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Fais ce que je te dis.

Et sur ce, elle le laissa sur le palier et ferma la porte. Il pressa son oreille contre la porte et entendit de bruits courses et des bruits de quelques choses que l'on déplace. En souriant, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais l'entendit crier :

n'y pense même pas !

il s'arrêta et soupira.

d'accord, d'accord. J'ai tout le temps de découvrir ce que tu me cache de toute façon.

C'est bon, dit-elle, quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle était un peu essoufflée et sa curiosité le chatouilla. Quand il pénétra enfin dans l'appartement, il posa son regard partout pour chercher quelque chose d'étrange ou de mal placé mais il n'y avait rien. L'appartement était grand, clair et propre. Trop propre, pensa t-il. Il n'y avait aucune âme dan cet appartement. Il réalisa alors que cet endroit n'était pas un foyer pour Margaret. C'était juste un endroit où rester en attendant d'aller au travail.

c'est…joli, dit il.

Merci.

Alors…où est ta chambre ?

Elle lui jeta un regard moqueur.

quoi ? C'est juste que je me suis toujours demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler ta chambre, dit-il, levant ses deux mains en l'air comme pour se rendre.

Elle rit silencieusement et lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand Andrew y pénétra, il sentit tout de suite la différence entre cette pièce et le reste de l'appartement. Alors que les autres pièces étaient vides et impersonnelles, sa chambre était très différente. Les murs étaient peints dans des teintes vertes et blanc ivoire, le bois des meubles était sombre et des centaines de livres trônaient sur les étagères d'une immense bibliothèque. Ses yeux cherchèrent instinctivement des photos accrochées au mur mais n'en trouvèrent aucune.

j'aime bien, ça te ressemble, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Merci. C'est ma pièce préférée. Je m'y sens au calme et en sécurité.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle avait l'air nerveuse, ce qui aurait put le faire sourire s'il n'avait pas ressentit exactement la même chose. Il l'avait toujours trouvée belle, mais ne s'était jamais laisser aller à fantasmer sur elle. Jusqu'à il y avait trois jours, quand il l'avait embrassé devant sa famille et ses amis. Pour la première fois, il avait ressentit un vrai désir pour elle.

Andrew, murmura t-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête et plaça ses bras autour de sa taille fine, l'attirant à lui. Avec un rire nerveux, elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être proche de quelqu'un, encore moins un homme, mais c'était différent avec Andrew. Il l'avait en quelque sorte réveillée. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, car quand elle se trouvait avec lui, elle était elle-même. Celle qu'elle était avant de devenir froide et distante. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bruns dorés et ressentit son amour pour lui plus fort qu'auparavant.

je t'aime, Andrew.

Je t'aime, Margaret, répondit-il, caressant doucement sa joue.

Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle oublia ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle se serra contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. En riant, il la poussa gentiment sur son lit et continua à l'embrasser. Il était en train de déboutonner sa chemise quand ils furent interrompus par la fugue de Bach en D mineur.

zut, marmonna t-il, en tirant son portable hors de sa poche. Allo ?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the proposal. I wish I owned Ryan Reynolds.

* * *

Toujours au dessus de Margaret, il entendit la voix de sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

« maman ? »

…

« Oui, tout va bien maintenant »

…

« Attends une seconde. »

Il se leva et dit à Margaret qu'il allait continuer sa conversation dehors. Elle hocha la tête, comprenant son besoin de parler à sa mère en privé. Des souvenirs de sa rencontre avec les parents d'Andrew commencèrent à envahir son esprit. D'abor sa mère et sa grand-mère, puis son père, celui qui était le moins heureux de la voir. Il avait appelé Monsieur Gilbertson et Dieu sait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle serait mariée à Andrew à présent. Elle sourit en réalisant qu'elle serait de toute façon bientôt mariée à lui. Elle jeta un regard à la porte, impatiente qu'il revienne quand elle sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose de douloureux. Se couvrant la bouche de sa main, elle se rua dans sa salle de bain et ferma violemment la porte derrière elle.

Andrew entendit le bruit de la porte qui se fermait mais l'ignora.

« oui, maman, je lui ai dit. »

…

« Je suis chez elle. »

…

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? »

…

« Papa est d'accord ? »

…

« Je me disais bien. Je ne sais pas, maman. »

…

« D'accord, je lui demanderai. »

…

« Oui. Bye maman. Dis bonjour à tout le monde. Je t'aime. »

En soupirant, il raccrocha et retourna dans la chambre, pour la trouver vide.

« Margaret ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et pendant une seconde, il pensa qu'elle s'était enfuie mais chassa vite cette idée. Ce n'était pas son genre, enfin, à part cette fois, au mariage.

« Margaret ? » appela t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Il entendit du bruit venant de la salle de bain and il sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Elle était toujours là. Il se plaça devant la porte de la salle de bain et frappa.

« tout va bien ? »

voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, il s'assit sur le lit et attendit qu'elle sorte. Il regardait ses livres quand elle ouvrit la porte.

« enfi…ça va ? demanda t-il, voyant qu'elle avait l'air vraiment mal . »

« Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dut aller manger dans mon restaurant, » marmonna t-elle, frottant ses tempes.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es malade ? »

« C'est soit ça soit je suis enceinte. Ce qui serait un miracle vu que… »

« Que tu n'as pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis 18 mois », finit-il pour elle, se rappelant leur conversation.

Elle sourit doucement et dit :

« c'est vraiment la seule chose que tu a retenue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« pas du tout. Je me rappelle aussi que tu ne sais pas chanter et qu'après cette conversation, tout a changé. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, j'ai réalisé que tu étais effectivement un être humain, » dit-il en plaisantant.

« Ah ah. D'habitude je t'aurais répondu quelque chose d'intelligent mais je me sens trop mal. »

« Oui, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Viens, allonge-toi, » dit-il, tapotant son lit. «Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît. »

Il sourit. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle ne lui aurait jamais dit « s'il te plaît ». Il alla dans la cuisine et lui ramena un verre d'eau. Quand elle eut finit de boire, elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux, frottant son ventre.

« je suis désolé, » dit-il, voyant qu'elle avait l'air de souffrir.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » répondit-elle, serrant les dents quand un spasmes traversa son estomac.

« Ok, laisse-moi faire. »

Il commença à lui retirer sa chemise et elle lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas exactement en état. »

Il éclata de rire et lui dit :

« ferme les yeux et essaie de te détendre. »

Il commença à lui masser le ventre doucement et elle se sentit très vite mieux.

« hmm, où as-tu appris à faire ça ? » murmura t-elle.

« Pendant un temps, j'ai envisagé de devenir médecin. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

« il y a tant de chose que j'ignore à ton sujet. »

« C'est pareil pour toi. Je pensais tout savoir de toi et en fait, je ne sais pratiquement rien. »

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci. »

« Mais je vous en prie, chef, » dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Il se leva et commença à sortir de la chambre quand elle lui attrapa la main et dit :

« reste. »

Andrew sourit et, sa main toujours dans la sienne, s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle plaça sa tête dans le creux de son épaule droite et il entoura sa taille de son bras gauche, l'attirant à lui.

Rapidement, sa respiration se fit plus légère, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point elle avait l'air détendue. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il la tenait ainsi dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et, fermant les yeux, il posa sa tête contre son cou.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: i'm sorry to anyone who is actually reading this but i'm wrinting an other story and i am quite taken with it. anyway, here's another chapter. enjoy!

* * *

Margaret ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils : quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'Andrew était presque hors du lit. Elle prenait toute la place et l'un de ses bras barrait son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

"qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" lui demanda Andrew, sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Tu es bien installé ?"

"Comment bien m'exprimer : j'ai eu l'impression de dormir à côté d'un…chien bruyant sous acide."

Elle se releva brusquement et s'écria :

"excuse-moi ?"

Andrew se leva à son tour et éclata de rire.

"un chien ? un chien bruyant ? tu n'as pas trouvé mieux comme comparaison ? en plus je ne ronfle pas."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas."

"Mais alors quel bruit…non."

"Si."

Elle cacha son visage de ses mains et secoua la tête. Il sourit et plaça sa main sur son épaule.

"c'est un aspect de toi que je ne pensais pas découvrir."

"La ferme. C'est de ta faute de toute façon, toi et ces stupides nouilles ! si tu parle de ça à quiconque, je te tue."

"Arrête, j'ai peur."

La tête toujours enfouie dans ses mains, elle ne vit pas la tendresse qui éclaira son visage.

"Margaret, ce n'est pas grave. Evidemment, ce n'est pas le truc le plus romantique qui soit mais…"

"on peut parler d'autre chose ?"

"à une condition."

"Laquelle ?"

"Regarde-moi."

Elle hésita mais releva finalement la tête. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi embarrassée avant et il trouvait cela…adorable. Elle réussit à le regarder dans les yeux et sourit. Un tout petit sourire.

"est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?" lui demanda t-il, replaçant quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

"A part une honte intense, je me sens bien."

"Bien. Enfin que tu te sentes mieux, pas le fait que tu ai honte. Est-ce que tu veux ton petit déjeuner au lit ?"

"Non…je…ça va, tu n'est pas obligé…"commença t-elle, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être traitée aussi bien.

"J'en ai envie."

Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle lui sourit. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où quelqu'un s'était occupé d'elle comme cela. Elle allait devoir s'y habituer mais elle était plus que prête à s'y atteler.

"d'accord. Oh au fait…est-ce que c'était ta mère hier soir ?"

"oui. Elle voulait savoir si j'avais réussit à te reconquérir," lui répondit-il en lui souriant.

"Et…elle est d'accord ? je veux dire pour nous ? elle n'est pas en colère ?"

"Non. Elle a su quand tu as tout avoué que tu étais amoureuse de moi."

Margaret sourit en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit au mariage.

"et quand as-tu compris ?"

"j'ai eu un peu d'aide pour ça."

"Ah bon ? qui ?"

"Tu te rappelle de Gertrude ?"

"Laisse-moi réfléchir ? blonde ? sexy ? ex petite-amie ? à peine."

Andrew éclata de rire.

"jalouse ?"

"dans tes rêves."

"C'est ça. Enfin bref, j'ai trouvé ta lettre et ça m'a vraiment énervé. Tu n'avais même pas le cran de me dire tout ça en face. Puis elle m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de te laisser m'échapper et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas. J'étais amoureux de toi."

"Bon, je la remercierai la prochaine fois que je la verrais."

"En parlant de ça, ma mère m'a demandé quelque chose."

"Quoi ?"

"Elle voudrait que nous venions à Sitka. A nouveau."

…

"Juste pour se parler."

"On ne peut pas faire ça au téléphone ? je n'ai pas vraiment hâte de les revoir. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, c'est même le contraire mais…après ce que j'ai fait."

"Ce que nous avons fait, Margaret. Tu n'étais pas seule dans l'histoire."

"Tu es leur fils, ils ne vont pas t'en vouloir à toi."

"Je n'en serais pas sis ure si j'étais toi. Ça va aller. De toute façon, tu as encore quelques jours de congés non ?"

"Si."

"Alors c'est parfait."

Margaret envisagea de refuser mais se rappela la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Grace et Annie quand elles préparaient sa robe de mariée. Elle avait dit qu'Andrew et elle reviendrait pour les vacances et Grace avait pleuré de joie. C'était la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire pour cette femme qui lui rappelait tant sa propre mère.

"très bien. Ils me manquent un peu de toute façon, avoua t-elle."

"Oui, je suppose que ça doit être dur pour toi…vu que tes parents sont…"commença t-il.

"Bon, petit-déjeuner," le coupa t-elle, en sautant hors du lit.

Il fronça les sourcils face à sa sortie mais la suivit. Elle ne parlait jamais de ses parents, sauf cette fois dans la chambre d'amis à Sitka. Apparemment, c'était un sujet sensible.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: to apologize for the delay, i give you another chapter. you are welcome my few readers.

* * *

Douze heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans l'avion qui les emmenait à Juno, parlant du manuscrit d'Andrew.

« J'ai parlé à Jack au téléphone, et il est d'accord avec moi. c'est un très bon livre. »

« Et bien, c'est un peu grâce à toi. J'avais tellement peur de ton avis que je l'ai réécris au moi une centaine de fois avant de te le donner. »

« Je suis sure qu'il était très bien dés le premier jet. »

« Et toi ? est-ce que tu as déjà écris quelque chose ? » lui demanda t-il, curieux d'en savoir plus sur sa vie.

Il ne savait d'elle que ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup.

« moi ? Non. Je ne suis pas…très doué pour ça. Tu sais ce qu'on dit « ce qui ne peuvent pas le faire, l'enseignent », et bien c'est pareil pour moi. j'ai l'œil pour trouver le futur best seller et je suis capable de gérer des auteurs narcissiques mais je ne suis même pas capable d'écrire une carte d'anniversaire. »

« J'ai toujours détesté ces trucs de toute façon. »

Elle sourit et plaça sa tête sur son épaule. Elle s'améliorait quand il s'agissait d'intimité se dit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il sentait qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude et il l'aimait d'autant plus pour cela. Ce côté d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas, cette vulnérabilité qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle possédait lui donnait envie de la protéger.

« ils sont là ! Andrew ! »

La mère d'Andrew, Grace fit de grands gestes vers son fils et attira finalement son attention.

« est-ce qu'elle est avec lui ? » demanda Annie.

« Oui gammy. »

« Parfait. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant d'avoir une crise cardiaque tu sais. »

Grace éclata de rire et pressa l'épaule d'Annie.

« je sais. Mon chéri ! » dit-elle à Andrew.

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir même s'il ne les avait quittés que depuis un jour. Son garçon lui manquait tellement que chaque moment passé avec lui devait être célébré. Quand elle le lâcha, elle regarda derrière lui et vit la femme grâce à laquelle tout ceci était possible.

« Margaret, » dit-elle gentiment, voyant qu'elle avait l'air embarrassé.

« Et bien, approche. Nous t'avons connu moins timide, » ajouta Gammy.

Margaret éclata de rire et avança enfin vers Annie et Grace. Elle ne les connaissait que depuis quelques jours mais elles lui avaient manqués. Elle hésitait à enlacer Annie mais n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps car la grand mère d'Andrew s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

« je suis contente que tu sois revenue, » lui glissa t-elle à l'oreille.

« Merci Gammy, » répondit Margaret, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle les effaça rapidement et sourit à Grace.

« tu es de retour. »

« Oui.»

Grace sourit et ajouta :

« tu as tenu ta promesse. »

Margaret se contente d'hocher la tête. Andrew les regardait toutes les deux, se demandant de quelle promesse elles pouvaient bien parler. Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur poser la question mais fut interrompu par sa mère qui leur dit de les suivre à la camionnette. Pendant que Margaret parlait avec Annie, Andrew attrapa sa mère par le bras et lui demanda :

« papa n'est pas là ? »

« hum, il était…occupé. Tu connais ton père. »

Elle ne rencontra pas son regard et il réalisa que son père n'était peut être pas aussi heureux qu'eux que Margaret soit de retour.

Quand ils atteignirent le ponton, il entendit Margaret soupirer et jeta un regard derrière lui pour la voir marmonner quelque chose. Il sourit et dit :

« tu sais, pendant qu'on est là, on pourrait en profiter pour t'apprendre à nager. »

« Merci mais je crois que je préfère le gilet de sauvetage. »

« Pourquoi a tu si peur de l'eau ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, secoua simplement la tête et il sentit la frustration grandir en lui. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle jamais d'elle ? il ne fut cependant pas capable de ressentir sa frustration très longtemps quand il la vit descendre le long de l'échelle. Elle ne portait pas les vêtements appropriés, comme toujours, et bien que sa robe violette et ses hauts talons soient très sexy, ils n'étaient pas très pratique pour descendre cette échelle. Joueur, il plaça une main sur ses fesses et attendit son cri. Qui ne prit pas longtemps à arriver.

« enlève ta main, Andrew ! »

« très bien. Mais ce ne sera pas de ma faute si tu tombe sur les fesses. »

A ce moment, elle rata un barreau et tomba. Elle se serait fait très mal s'il ne l'avait pas attrapé dans ses bras. Elle le fixa d'un air abasourdi puis sourit.

- « peut être que tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras à chaque fois que je dois descendre de cette échelle, » dit-elle, entourant son cou de ses bras.

- « c'est ça, et comme ça on tombera tous les deux. »

- « Peut être, mais au moins j'aurais quelque chose sur quoi atterrir. »

Il éclata de rire et l'embrassa. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il sauta dans le bateau avec elle dans les bras et éclata encore de rire en entendant son cri.

« je suis sourd, » se plaignit-il.

« Ça t'apprendra, » répondit-elle sur un ton énervé qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. « Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

« Je n'en ais pas envie. Je te tiens, je te garde. En plus regarde autour de toi, on est sur l'eau. Je suis l'endroit le plus sur qu'il y ait. »

« En fait, l'endroit le plus sur, c'est à côté de ce gilet de sauvetage, mais je dois admettre que tu es beaucoup plus confortable, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Merci, ça c'est du compliment boss. »

« Je ne suis pas… attends un peu, tu as raison, je suis toujours ton patron. Pose-moi. »

Sur un dernier baiser, il la laissa descendre de ses bras et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle n'arrêta pas de jeter des coups d'œil au gilet de sauvetage mais ne le mit pas.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thanks to Gwen of Mashbolle, my only reviewer! i think i love you. nah just kidding but still thank you so much!

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, ils approchaient de la magnifique maison des parents d'Andrew. La vue de la demeure coupait toujours le souffle de Margaret. La maison était indéniablement splendide. Quand elle vit Andrew prendre ses bagages, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la différence entre aujourd'hui et il y avait trois jours, quand il l'avait laissé tirer ses bagages toute seule. Elle les suivit dans la maison et y pénétra le cœur plein de souvenirs doux-amer.

« Joe ? appela Grace. »

Personne ne répondit et elle eut l'air inquiète pendant un moment mais quand elle se retourna vers eux, elle affichait un grand sourire.

« il est probablement dehors, entrain de jouer au golf. »

« Oui, pas de raison de s'inquiéter », ajouta Gammy.

Mais Margaret était inquiète. Joe Paxton n'était pas son plus grand fan et elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi, mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était créer une séparation entre Andrew et son père. Bien qu'ils soient déjà en conflit avant qu'elle n'arrive dans le paysage.

« vous serez dans la chambre d'amis, bien sur, » dit Grace, la tirant de ses pensées.

« Le baby machine est toujours là haut, n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser ! » leur cria Gammy.

« Ah ah, c'est vrai », dit Margaret, se forçant à rire. « Nous devons nous débarrasser de ce truc », murmura t-elle à l'oreille d'Andrew.

« Je suis sur le coup. »

Elle suivit Andrew jusqu'au premier étage et ils entrèrent dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagés il y avait trois jours de cela. Ils se tinrent debout, sans parler pendant une longue minute, se rappelant tous ce qui s'était passé.

« ça a l'air d'être si loin, » murmura Margaret.

« Oui, c'est bizarre, » répondit Andrew. « La dernière fois que je me suis tenu dans cette chambre, je me suis rendus compte que j'étais amoureux de toi. »

« Et la dernière fois que je me suis tenu dans cette chambre, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureuse de toi, car enlever cette robe de mariée à été la chose la plus dure que j'aie jamais eue à faire ».

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment avant qu'Andrew ne tende la main pour caresser sa joue. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser quand elle s'exclama :

« je l'avais oublié ! »

« quoi ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais pointa du doigt une petite boule de fourrure blanche.

« oh, salut mon pote », dit Andrew, prenant le petit chien dans ses bras.

« Ne m'approche pas avec ce truc dans les bras, » le prévint Margaret.

« Oh allez. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut te faire ? Regarde-le. »

« C'est ce que je fais et tout ce que je vois c'est ses dents. Il en a après moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les chiens ? surtout celui là. C'est une des choses les plus adorables que j'ai jamais vue ».

Margaret commença à grimacer puis le fixa.

« c'est quoi les autres choses adorables ? »

Il sourit et lui dit :

« toi, qui a peur de ce chien. »

C'est le moment que choisit le dit chien pour aboyer et Margaret sauta en arrière.

« ok, je t'embrasserai quand ce truc sera hors de la chambre. »

Andrew se précipita vers la porte et posa le chien sur le palier.

« désolé mon pote, mais elle embrasse beaucoup mieux que toi. »

Puis il ferma la porte et se retourna face à Margaret.

« donc. »

« donc. »

Ils se fixèrent, dans un silence gênant. Margaret rit nerveusement et Andrew soupira bruyamment.

« pourquoi sommes-nous si nerveux ? »

« je ne sais pas. On doit juste se détendre et…laissez les choses se faire. »

« D'accord. Hum, pourquoi ne pas… »

Dring dring.

Margaret lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire « je suis désolé » et décrocha son téléphone.

« Margaret Tate ? oh bonjour jack. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

…

« Ok. Je lui dirai. Merci, jack. Crois-moi, tu ne va pas le regretter. Bye, on se voit dans deux semaines. »

Elle raccrocha et sourit.

« c'est officiel, tu es le nouvel éditeur des publications Ruick et Hunt. Félicitations. »

« C'est…wow. »

« Ça c'est une première, tu ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Je…merci. »

« Tu le dois surtout à toi-même Andrew. Tu le mérite. »

« Je dois le dire à ma famille. »

« Bien sur, vas-y. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Andrew était sur le point de lui dire de venir avec lui mais changea d'avis. Quelque chose dans la façon dont elle lui avait dit d'y aller lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec les effusions en famille. Peut être que le fait de prendre une douche et de lui laisser un peu de temps toute seule l'aiderait.

« très bien. Je te reviens bientôt. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre, impatient d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa mère.

Margaret le regarda sortir et s'assit sur le lit. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle ne voulait pas être là quand Andrew annoncerait la nouvelle à sa famille. Elle était pourtant à l'aise avec eux avant mais c'était quand les choses entre elle et Andrew ne lui semblait pas être autre chose qu'un simple contrat. A présent qu'ils sortaient ensembles, pour de vrai, elle savait qu'on attendait d'elle qu'elle voit la famille d'Andrew comme la sienne. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'avait pas eu de famille depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se rappelait plus comment on faisait.

« calme-toi, et tout va bien se passer. Andrew t'aimes, tu l'aimes, de quoi d'autres peux-tu avoir besoin ? »

Elle commença à faire des allers et retour dans la chambre, en pensant à ses propres parents. Ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait seize ans et elle s'était pratiquement élevée toute seule. Etre porche de quelqu'un, l'intimité était un concept qui l'effrayait. Pendant des années, elle s'était construit un bouclier qui protégeait son cœur et il n'était pas facile de s'en débarrasser.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i do not own the proposal.

* * *

« maman ? appela Andrew une fois qu'il fut descendu. »

« Je suis dans la cuisine mon chéri. »

« Hé, devine quoi ? »

« Margaret et toi l'avait enfin fait ? »

« Gammy ! on est resté en haut que dix minutes. »

« Le temps n'a aucune importance. Seul le plaisir compte. »

Andrew ferma les yeux et soupira.

« va vraiment falloir que j'aille voir un psy moi. Bon, j'ai été promu. Comme éditeur. »

« Oh, chéri, c'est fantastique, » s'écria Grace, serrant son fils dans ses bras. « Je suis si fière de toi. »

« Oui, c'est super. Pas aussi super que si lui et Margaret l'avait fait, enfin… »

« Gammy. »

« Je suis fière de toi mon petit. Viens par là, fait un câlin à ta Gammy. »

Andrew avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Annie éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Où est Margaret ? » demanda Grace.

« Oh elle voulait prendre une douche. »

« Ah. Bon, nous devons fêter cela. »

« Fêter quoi ? » demanda quelqu'un derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois dans la direction de la voix.

« Joe, tu es de retour, » dit Grace, s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser. « Où étais tu ? » murmura t-elle à son oreille.

« Andrew. »

« Papa. »

« Tu es de retour. »

« Comme tu le vois. »

« Et…ahem…Margaret ? »

« A l'étage. »

« Je vois. »

« Joe, tu ne devineras jamais, » dit Annie.

« Quoi ? »

« Andrew a été promu au rang d'éditeur ! »

« Vraiment ? c'est super. Etais-ce avant ou après avoir couché avec son patron ? »

« Papa… »

« Joe ! »

« Je me pose juste la question. C'est un peu soudain non ? qu'est-ce ce que tu a passé comme marché ce coup ci ? »

« J'ai été promu grâce à mon travail. »

« C'est ça et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu…fréquente, si on peut appeler cela comme ça, cette femme ? »

« Cette femme s'appelle Margaret et je l'aime. »

« Celle qui t'as fait du chantage pour que tu l'épouse ? qui nous a tous mentis ? celle qui t'a abandonné à l'autel ? »

« Elle a fait cela parce qu'elle tenait à nous. »

« C'est ça. Ne soit pas si naïf. »

Andrew secoua la tête et essaya de rester calme. C'était avant qu'il n'entende son père dire :

« quel âge a-t-elle de toute façon ? elle essaye probablement de s'amuser un peu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle… »

« ok, ça suffit papa ! ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! »

« comment peux-tu l'aimer ? tu la déteste. »

« Plus maintenant. Elle est…différente de ce que j'imaginais. Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que tu étais ok avec tout ça ? »

« Tu étais sous le choc. Je pensais qu'après avoir réfléchit à tête reposée, tu te rendrais compte que vous n'avez rien à faire ensemble. Je ne veux pas te voir perdre ton temps et ta jeunesse avec quelqu'un comme elle. Tu mérite beaucoup mieux. »

Margaret essaya de pousser du pied le chien qui s'approchait d'elle mais il aboya, faisant se tourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction.

« crétin de chien », murmura t-elle.

« Margaret, hum que pensez-vous d'une petite balade ? » offrit Grace.

« Oui, nous pourrons en profiter pour rattraper le temps perdu, » ajouta Annie.

« Andrew et son père ont besoin de…parler. »

Margaret sourit et jeta un regard à Andrew, qui était de toute évidence très en colère. Elle hésita sur la conduite à tenir mais réalisa qu'Andrew avait besoin de régler les choses avec son père, une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle hocha la tête et suivit Annie et Grace dehors.

« je suis désolé ma chère, mon fils peut se montrer un petit peu…têtu parfois, » dit Annie, une fois qu'elles furent hors de la maison.

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas. »

« J'aimerais bien mais…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est de ma faute. »

« Oh, croyez moi, ces deux là avaient des problèmes bien avant que vous n'arriviez. »

« Grace a raison. Joe n'a jamais compris le choix de carrière d'Andrew. Quand il est partit pour New York, il était vraiment…eh bien, énervé. »

Margaret hocha la tête.

« je suis quand même désolée. De vous avoir mentis et d'avoir utilisé votre fils. »

« Oh, Margaret, ne vous en faites pas. Dés le moment où nous avons compris que vous aimiez Andrew, nous vous avons pardonné. »

« Exactement. »

Malgré elle, Margaret sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais à chaque fois que je suis avec vous, je pleure comme une petite fille. »

« c'est peut être parce que tu en as besoin », lui dit Gammy.

Andrew regarda Margaret sortir et se retourna pour faire face à son père.

« pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dit pas ce qui te dérange vraiment, hein papa ? »

« tu sais très bien se qui me dérange. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre. »

« C'est des conneries papa ! la vérité c'est que tu ne supporte pas ce que j'ai fait de ma vie. Tu voulais que j'aille à New York, que j'échoue et revienne pour prendre ta place. Et je suis désolé si ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

« Tu n'as jamais essayé. Tu es juste parti un jour. »

« Parce que je ne supportais plus de lire cette déception dans ton regard chaque fois que tu posais les yeux sur moi. ça n'a rien à voir avec Margaret, ça concerne le fait que tu n'as jamais eu le fils que tu voulais. »

Joe ne répondit pas. Ils se fixèrent du regard et quand Andrew ne fut plus capable de supporter ce silence, il s'enfuit de la maison.

* * *

A/N: So drama drama. i know i know, Andrew's father seemed to be okay with the all thing at the end of the movie but i had to have a bad guy and i don't like it when conflicts are settled to easely. those two seemed to have issues so let's wait and see how it goes, shall we.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: he he two chapters for the price of one. i finished work early so i updated two. a little something for my reader lol. enjoy, or not. after all it is possible that the reason why no one reads this , is just the fact that it is to godamn awful lol. except you Gwen, of course. somehow you seemed to like it. maybe i'am not that bad of a writer, yeah! okay, i'll stop babbling now and on with the story.

* * *

Margaret, Grace et Annie marchaient dans les bois prés de la maison et parlaient de la promotion d'Andrew.

« et vous allez publier son livre ? » lui demanda Grace.

« Oui. C'est un livre excellent. »

« Je suis sure qu'il l'est. »

Margaret remarqua l'air triste de Grace.

« hum, il ne vous en probablement pas parlé parce qu'il voulait que ce soit une surprise. »

Grace rit et lui serra doucement la main.

« vous êtes gentille mais la vérité c'est qu'Andrew ne me dit plus tout. Ce problème avec son père l'a éloigné de moi. »

« vous savez, quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il était déjà l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui et je sais que c'est grâce à vous. Il parle beaucoup de vous, même quand je ne prêtais aucune attention à ce qu'il disait. Il vous aime, vous pouvez en être sure. »

Grace hocha simplement la tête, trop émue pour parler.

« bon puisque qu'on en est à se faire pleurer, j'ai quelque chose pour toi Margaret. Oh et s'il te plaît, tutoie nous, » dit Annie.

Elle chercha quelque chose de sa poche et tendit le pendentif qu'elle avait donné à Margaret quand elles travaillaient sur sa robe de mariée. Margaret le regarda et sourit légèrement, puis hocha la tête.

« vous…tu en es sure ? »

« oh, oui je le suis. allez prends le, et cette fois tu le gardes. »

« Aucun problème. Il est magnifique. »

Elle le prit des mains d'Annie et l'attacha autour de son cou. Elles se sourirent, se réjouissant d'être de nouveau si proche.

« ahem, je crois que nous pouvons rentrer à présent, » dit Grace.

« Oui, allons voir qui a tué qui », ajouta Annie.

Seule Margaret avait l'air anxieux. Elle savait qu'Andrew avaient beaucoup de problème avec son père et qu'il en souffrait plus qu'il ne le laissait voir.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la maison, elles le trouvèrent en train de s'acharner sur le canoë avec une hache.

« oh non, pas encore, » soupira Grace.

Elle commença à marcher vers son fils quand Margaret l'arrêta.

« si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais… »

« oh oui, bien sur. Va lui parler et je m'occupe de mon homme », dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Quant à moi, je vais aller me placer derrière la porte. »

« Annie ! »

« Quoi ? comment veux tu que je vous aide, si je ne laisse pas trainer mes oreilles, hein ? »

Margaret attendit qu'elles soient rentrées dans la maison pour s'avancer vers Andrew. Elle se mordit la lèvre et essaya de trouver un moyen de commencer la conversation. Elle n'en avait toujours pas trouvé quand elle se trouva en à côté de lui. Il frappait le bateau tel l'homme en colère qu'il était. Des éclats de bois voletaient tout autour de lui.

« tu sais, si tu continue comme ça, tu vas finir avec deux minis canoë. Et il est hors de question que je monte sur l'un deux. »

Il s'arrêta, le souffle court et plaça ses deux mains sur le bateau.

« est-ce que…ça va ? »

« j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » dit-il, plus durement qu'il ne le voulait.

« Touché. Je, hum…je…sais que ce n'est pas facile mais… »

« Comment le pourrai-tu ? » murmura t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Non rien. »

« Non, non, explique toi. Comment je peux quoi ? comprendre ce que c'est d'être en conflit avec l'un de ses parents ? c'est ça que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne voulais…pas dire ça. Je suis énervé et toi, tu n'es pas vraiment douée pour remonter le moral des gens. »

Margaret soupira et le fixa.

« très bien. Je te laisse à ta…démolition. »

Elle se retourna et commença à marcher en direction de la maison. Andrew la regarda partir et sentit un profond remord l'envahir.

« Margaret attends ! »

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et il se mit à courir après elle.

« s'il te plaît, arrête-toi, » dit-il, levant les deux mains en l'air. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dut te dire ça et m'en prendre à toi. Ce n'était pas juste. Je suis un crétin. Pardonne-moi ? »

« il n'y a rien à pardonner, crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est que de reporter sa frustration sur les autres. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai fait avec toi pendant trois ans. »

« Ce n'était pas pareil et tu le sais. »

Elle haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

« je suppose que nous ressemblons plus que je ne le pensais. »

Andrew la fixa et commença à sourire.

« tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? »

« non. Je comprends. Mais ne recommence pas, d'accord ? tu m'as presque fait pleurer », le taquina t-elle.

« Impossible. »

Elle le frappa à l'épaule, et, en riant, il l'attira à lui.

« je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer la soirée chez moi. que penses-tu d'aller manger quelque part ? »

« ça m'a l'air génial. Mais va prévenir ta mère, d'accord ? »

il l'embrassa rapidement, entra dans la maison pour avertir sa mère et ressorti presque aussitôt.

« alors, où veux tu aller ? » lui demanda t-il quand ils furent dans le bateau.

« Euh, est-ce qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul restaurant à Sitka. »

« C'est juste. »


	11. Chapter 11

DIsclaimer: i do not own the proposal.

* * *

Il était très tard quand ils rentrèrent et tout le monde était endormi dans la maison.

« où est le chien ? »

« ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va pas t'attaquer. »

« Peut être mais à chaque fois qu'il me voit, ce truc aboie. »

« C'est probablement parce qu'il sent que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

« C'est ça. Fais attention d'accord ? je ne veux réveiller personne. »

Juste à ce moment là, son genou frappa la petite table qui se trouvait prés de canapé et un vase explosa en milles morceaux sur le sol.

« je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça. »

« La ferme, peut être… »

La lumière s'alluma et les parents d'Andrew apparurent dans le salon.

« oh, c'est vous. On a entendu du bruit », dit Grace, l'air soulagé.

« Oui, désolée. Je crois que j'ai un peu abimé votre vase. »

« Oh ? ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ce n'est rien. »

« Je le rembourserai. »

« Non, non, c'était un accident. Avez-vous bien mangé ? »

« Oui, c'était très bon. L'unique restaurant de Sitka vaut le détour. »

« Oui, ils ont des plats excellents, enfin un plat en fait. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Margaret et Grace fixaient Andrew et Joe pendant qu'elles remplissaient le silence pesant qui flottait dans l'air. Les deux hommes ne se regardaient pas. Avec un soupir, Grace ajouta :

« bon eh bien, bonne nuit. »

« Oui, bonne nuit Grace. »

Margaret planta son coude dans les côtes d'Andrew.

« nuit' maman, » dit-il, le regard toujours baissé sur ses chaussures.

Voyant qu'elle ne le ferait pas parler avec son père, Margaret monta à l'étage et le suivit dans leur chambre. Quand elle ferma la porte, elle était prête à lui parler de la situation mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa si passionnément qu'elle en oublia ce qu'elle allait dire.

« enfin seuls », murmura t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle éclata de rire et entoura son cou de ses bras. Quand il commença à soulever sa chemise, elle interrompit leur baiser et lui sourit.

« attends, j'aimerais que tout soit parfait et cela veut dire aller dans la salle de bain pour quelques minutes. »

« Très bien. »

Il s'assit sur le lit et sourit quand il la vit fermer doucement la porte de la salle de bain. Après tout, qu'étais-ce donc que quelques minutes de plus ?

Margaret commença par se brosser les cheveux, puis les dents. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle décida de se changer afin de porter quelque chose d'un peu plus confortable. Elle sortit une des chemises de nuit qu'elle avait apportée, noire et avec de la dentelle, et l'enfila. Puis elle se dit qu'elle pourrait se raser et décida finalement de prendre une douche, surtout pour lui permettre de se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle était vraiment nerveuse. Ce soir était le grand soir. Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle se sentait beaucoup plus détendue. Elle remit la chemise de nuit, un peu de parfum, vérifia son haleine et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

« Andrew ? je suis prête ? » murmura t-elle. « Andrew ? »

Elle se rapprocha du lit et vit qu'il s'était endormi. Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait presque passée une heure dans la salle de bain. En se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, elle s'allongea à côté de lui.

Le matin suivant, quand Andrew se réveilla, Margaret n'était pas à ses côtés. Il alla regarder dans la salle de bain pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas toujours en train de se préparer.

« Andrew ? » l'entendit-il appeler.

« Je suis là. »

Il sortit de la salle de bain et la trouva à côté du lit, un plateau à la main.

« je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner. »

« Oh ? ça a l'air…bon », dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'assit sur le lit et prit une bouchée de ce qui ressemblait à un pancake déjà mâché.

« Mmmh, c'est…délicieux, » dit-il, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point c'était mauvais. « Merci. »

« J'ai fait ça pour m'excuser à propose de hier soir. »

« Oh, tu veux dire quand il t'a fallut une centaine d'année pour te préparer ? »

« C'est ça. »

« C'est pas grave. J'étais fatigué de toute façon. »

« J'ai vu ça. »

« Ah, donc tu es bien sortie de la salle de bain ? »

« Oui et je t'ai vu, bavant sur les oreillers. »

« Je ne bave pas. »

« Bien sur. »

Il éclata de rire et se leva.

« je dois aller à Sitka, tu veux venir ? »

« en fait, j'ai quelque chose à faire. J'ai ce manuscrit à lire. »

« Ok. Je te vois plus tard alors. »

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il ne la laisserait jamais faire s'il savait ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle attendit qu'il soit sortit de la maison, puis se dirigea vers un des ses nombreux sacs pour en sortir un manuscrit.

Andrew prit le bateau jusqu'à Sitka et alla dans le magasin où il avait l'intention d'acheter des outils. Il avait trouvés les anciens dans le garage quand il se préparait à « travaille » sur le canoë et ils étaient presque inutiles. Son père ne les utilisaient plus beaucoup/il était trop occupé avec son entreprise. Il acheta ce dont il avait besoin, et, toujours en train de penser à son père, ne fit pas attention où il allait et rentra dans quelqu'un.

« je suis dés… »commença –t-il.

« Andrew ? » fit une voix familière.

« Gertrude. Salut ! »

« Hé, ça fait du bien de te revoir si vite. »

Elle le serra rapidement dans ses bras.

« alors…comment ça va ? »

« super, super. Margaret et moi nous entendons très bien. »

« Mais quelque chose ne vas pas, je le vois bien. »

« C'est mon père. »

« Oh. Tu veux en parler ? on pourrait aller au bar. »

« Et bien, oui pourquoi pas. »

« Super, allons-y. »

Il la suivit dans le bar.

Margaret descendit au rez de chaussée et partit à la recherche de sa cible. Elle la trouva dans le jardin, en train de jouer au golf.

« Mr Paxton ? »

Il se retourna et eut l'air légèrement surpris de la voir. Il déposa son club et attendit qu'elle parle.

« je sais que vous ne voulez pas me parler, et je respecte votre décision mais je dois vous donner quelque chose. »

Elle lui tendit le manuscrit qu'elle avait amené.

« qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« le livre d'Andrew. »

« Il a écrit un livre ? »

« Oui. Et je pense que si vous le lisez, vous serez plus à même de le comprendre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« C'est comme une fenêtre qui ouvre sur son cœur. »

Il prit le manuscrit et le fixa pendant une longue minute.

« merci, » murmura t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa seul. Quand elle entra dans la maison, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : être avec Andrew. Elle ressortit et se dirigea vers Annie et Grace qui rentrait des courses.

« Grace, est-ce que je peux prendre le bateau ? »

« Bien sur. Tu sais comment le conduire ? »

« Oui, je l'ai déjà fait. »

Et je me suis presque noyée, ajouta t-elle pour elle-même.

« très bien, tiens voilà les clés. »

« Merci. »

Quand elle arriva à Sitka, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où été allé Andrew, elle commença donc à marcher au hasard dans la ville. Au début, elle se concentra sur la recherche d'Andrew mais, au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua que les gens la regardaient avec insistance. Et pas d'une façon très amicale. Elle n'était pas du genre à se sentir facilement embarrassée ou effrayée mais ça c'était bizarre. Quand elle n'en put plus, elle décida d'aller dans le seul bar de Sitka. Elle chercha Andrew du regard mais ne le vit pas. Elle s'installa à une table. Pendant qu'elle attendait qu'on vienne la servir, elle entendit deux femmes parler derrière elle.

« oui, ils ont vraiment l'air bien tous les deux. »

« Vraiment bien. Je me demande pourquoi il ne la fréquente pas ? »

« Ah tu n'es pas au courant ? il sort avec cette New Yorkaise, bien plus vieille que lui. Elle l'a en quelque sorte payée pour qu'il soit son petit ami. »

« Pas possible. Mais pourquoi est-il avec elle maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. J'étais invitée au mariage et elle s'est enfuie. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après mais je suis tombée sur Grace ce matin et elle m'a dit qu'elle et Andrew sortaient ensemble. »

« Comment a-t-elle put faire ça ? il serait tellement mieux avec Gertrude. Regarde-les. »

Margaret suivit discrètement leur regard et vit Andrew et Gertrude qui parlaient avec animation, riant dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. Peut être étais-ce à cause de ce que les deux femmes venaient de dire, mais elle trouva qu'ils allaient effectivement parfaitement bien ensemble. Elle avait son âge, ils partageaient une histoire commune et si elle n'avait pas refusée de l'épouser, ils seraient mariés à l'heure qu'il était. Elle essaya de bloquer ces noires pensées mais ce n'était guère facile quand l'homme que vous aimait riait aux éclats dés que son ex petite amie ouvrait la bouche. Margaret se leva, prit son sac, frappa « accidentellement » l'une des femmes avec et sortit du bar. Elle avait déjà ressentit de la jalousie envers Gertrude mais ce n'était pas pareil à présent qu'elle sortait avec Andrew. Il lui était plus difficile de les voir si proches.

Elle y pensait encore quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras. Avec un sourire, elle se retourna, heureuse qu'Andrew l'ait suivie.

« salut, my amor », entendit-elle une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Andrew lui dire.

« Ramone ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule, hein ? tu me cherche ? » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Pas exactement. J'étais…hum à la recherche d'Andrew. »

« Oh, oui j'ai entendu que tu étais de nouveau avec lui. Cela me brise le cœur. »

« Ah ah. C'est très…inapproprié en fait. »

« Est-ce que tu veux aller quelque part avec moi ? je pourrai danser pour toi », murmura t-il à son oreille.

Elle grimaça, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu danser. Elle était déjà assez traumatisée comme cela.

« c'est gentil mais je crois que je vais rentrer chez les Paxton. »

« Laisse-moi te raccompagner jusqu'au bateau. »

« Hum, merci, je suppose ».

Il eut l'air si heureux qu'elle en sourit presque. Elle perdit néanmoins son sourire quand, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au bateau, il lui demanda de l'embrasser. Elle allait lui dire d'aller se faire voir quand elle entendit Andrew dire :

« je suis le seul qui a le droit de l'embrasser, Ramone. »

Soulagée et énervée à la fois, Margaret regarda Andrew s'approcher d'eux.

« tout va bien maintenant. Bonne nuit Ramone. »

« Si, bonne nuit. Bonne nuit my amor. »

« Bonne nuit Ramone, » répondit Margaret.

« Son petit coup de foudre était marrant quand j'étais en pleine négation de mes sentiments pour toi mais, là je trouve ça un peu ennuyeux. » dit-il en souriant.

« Où était tu ? »

« Je suis allé au magasin pour acheter des outils. Ceux qu'il y a la maison sont trop vieux ».

Elle haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'il continue mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'il était absent.

« je suis partie à ta recherche mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. »

« Ok, rentrons à la maison. »

Elle hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était avec Gertrude ?

Sur le chemin du retour, Andrew se rendit compte qu'elle était anormalement silencieuse, mais il se dit que c'était seulement dû au fait qu'elle était déçue de ne pas l'avoir trouvé.


	12. Chapter 12

C'est seulement quand ils eurent atteint la maison qu'Andrew sentit la tension qui régnait dans l'air et qu'il lui demanda :

« c'est le collier de ma grand-mère ? »

« oui, elle me l'a donné ».

« C'est bien. »

« Oui, très, écoute je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. »

« D'a…d'accord. »

Il la regarda entrer dans la maison et resta devant l'entrée, sans savoir pourquoi elle avait l'air en colère. En soupirant, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'assit sur les marches du porche.

« Andrew ?

Il leva la tête pour voir son père se tenir en face de lui.

« salut, papa, » dit-il, l'air absent.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Rien que tu n'aie envie d'entendre. »

Joe hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de lui.

« écoute, e suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. J'étais en colère et tu avais raison, j'étais déçu. Depuis que tu es petit, j'ai toujours imaginé ce que ça serais de travailler avec toi à mes côtés, puis je prendrais ma retraite et toi la relève, tu te marierais et t'installerais ici. Mais c'était mon rêve et pas le tien. Je comprends cela à présent. Dans ton livre, tu… »

« pardon ? »

« dans ton livre, » dit-il, lui montrant le manuscrit qu'il avait amené avec lui.

« Qui t'as donné ça ? »

« Margaret, ce matin. »

« Je n'y crois pas, » murmura Andrew.

« Ecoute, fils… »

« Papa excuse moi, je dois parler à Margaret. »

Il se leva et entra dans la maison.

« maman ? où est Margaret ? »

« elle est montée, dit-elle, elle était…Andrew ! tout va bien ? » continua t-elle quand il se dépêcha de monter les marches.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, il ne frappa pas. Margaret était assise sur le lit, triturant d'un air absent son collier.

« pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? qui t'en a donné le droit ? »

« quoi ? » demanda t-elle, confuse.

« Mon livre ! pourquoi l'a tu donné à mon père ? »

« J'ai pensé que cela l'aiderait à mieux te comprendre. »

« Et si je ne voulais pas qu'il le lise ? c'est privé. Tu n'avais pas le droit Margaret. »

« J'essayais juste de t'aider. »

« Oui, bah je crois que je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ta façon d'aider les autres, » rétorqua t-il.

Elle le fixa, l'air plus en colère que surpris à présent.

« oui et je suppose que tu préfère l'aide de Gertrude. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais avec elle cet après midi ? » lui demanda t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

S'il n'avait pas était aussi en colère, il se serait rendu compte que c'était un moyen de défense mais sa rage était trop grande.

« super, maintenant tu m'espionne ! »

« je ne t'espionnais pas. Je te cherchais. Traite moi d'idiote mais tu me manquais et je voulais être avec toi. Puis j'ai vu à quel point tu avais l'air heureux d'être avec Gertrude et je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. »

Il secoua la tête.

« de quel droit te permets-tu de faire des choses dans mon dos et de me poser ce genre de questions quand tu ne me laisse même pas entrer dans ta vie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Soyons honnête, je ne sais pratiquement rien d'important sur toi parce que tu ne me dis rien. A chaque fois que j'essaie de te poser des questions, tu change de sujet. Dans ce cas comment peux tu être une part de ma vie si je ne fais pas partie de la tienne ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. »

« Ce sont des conneries Margaret ! j'en ai assez de tout ça. »

« Assez de nous tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. »

« D'accord », murmura t-elle.

Sans la regarder, il sortit de la chambre et ferma violemment la porte derrière lui. Margaret ferma les yeux et s'assit sur le lit.

« Andrew, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Pas maintenant maman, » lui répondit-il.

Il attrapa sa veste et sortit dehors. Il disparut dans les bois.

Par la fenêtre, Margaret le vit et poussa un soupir. Il avait raison, elle était nulle quand il s'agissait de ce genre de choses. Peut être qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Vivre une relation sérieuse était compliqué et elle n'aimait pas ce qui était compliqué. Ou plutôt, ce qui était compliqué ne l'aimait pas. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta la pièce. Elle évita la famille d'Andrew qui était rassemblé dans la cuisine et sortit dehors. Ignorant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, elle se dirigea dans la direction de la route. Elle n'était pas en état de conduire un bateau.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I apologies for the long delay, i was caught up in work.

* * *

Après avoir marché sans but pendant un moment, Andrew s'arrêta. Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était autant en colère. Il était vrai que Margaret n'avait pas le droit de donner son livre à son père mais il se rappela la conversation qu'ils avaient eue et il dut admettre que ça ne se passait pas trop mal avant qu'il ne devienne fou.

« mais elle est si…compliquée ! » s'écria t-il.

Et c'est ce qui te plaît chez elle, espèce de crétin ! Elle ne parle pas d'elle, parfait. Sois franc, tu n'as pas été très honnête toi-même. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais vu Gertrude ? Merde ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre crétin.

Il se leva et commença à courir en direction de la maison.

Quand il l'atteignit, il se précipita à l'étage et cette fois prit la peine de frapper à la porte. Quand personne ne lui répondit, il sentit une peur glacée l'envahir. Il poussa la porte et vit tout de suite que la chambre avait été vidée.

« oh non, elle n'a pas osée, » fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Il se retourna et courut vers ses parents.

« où est-elle ? »

« qui ça ? » demanda Joe.

« Margaret ! où est Margaret ? »

« Elle n'est pas là haut ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et cracha :

« je te poserai la question si elle était là haut ? »

« bien sur que non excuse moi », dit sa mère.

« Elle est probablement partie à cause de ce que tu lui a dit. »

« Maman, » s'écria Joe.

« Non, elle a raison. Et je dois la retrouver. »

« Elle n'a pas prit le bateau ».

« Alors elle a dut prendre la direction de la route. C'est pas vrai, à quoi pensait-elle. Non, ne dit rien, » ajouta t-il en voyant Annie ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

« Peut être que tu devrais essayer de l'appeler sur son portable, elle ne quitte jamais ce truc. »

« Tu as raison. »

Il se dépêcha de remonter dans la chambre et essaya de l'appeler. Un espoir insensé l'envahit quand il entendit son portable sonner derrière lui mais quand il se retourna, il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait oublié sur la table de nuit. Elle devait vraiment être en état de choc si elle l'avait oublié, se dit-il. Il s'assit sur le lit et ferma les yeux, souhaitant de tout son être ne pas lui avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait. Après tout, elle essayait seulement de l'aider. Il se leva et se rua vers la porte.

Margaret marchait sur le côté de la route, tirant sa valise et portant son sac, sans aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Quand sa valise se prit les roues dans une branche pour la centième fois, elle s'arrêta, se retourna et commença à lancer des coups de pieds sur le maudit objet.

« idiote de valise ! »

le souffle court, elle s'arrêta et éclata de rire.

« non mais regarde-toi ! En train de frapper ta valise en plein milieu de nulle part. Toujours en train de fuir quand les choses deviennent compliquées. Je suis d'une lâcheté. »

Elle s'assit sur sa valise. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Andrew est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé et c'est de ma faute si nous en sommes arrivés là. Elle se releva et fit demi-tour, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Andrew ne lui pardonnerait peut être pas cette fois ci.

Quand elle atteignit la maison, elle vit de la lumière dans leur chambre et elle sut qu'il était là. Tant pis pour mon souhait qu'il ne soit pas encore rentré, se dit-elle en entrant dans la maison. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, aussi se dirigea t-elle directement à l'étage. Elle entendit son portable sonner et se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait oublié. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle serait devenue folle si elle l'avait perdue ne serait ce qu'une minute et maintenant elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et son bras fut presque arraché quand cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée.

Andrew stoppa net et la fixa, pas tout à fait certain qu'elle soit vraiment là.

« Margaret ? »

« non, c'est le père noël, » dit-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas exactement le bon moment pour faire une blague mais encore une fois, c'était sa façon de se protéger.

« on peut parler ? »

N'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux, Andrew hocha la tête et retourna dans la chambre, Margaret sur ses talons. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre le bois. Prés du lit, Andrew se retourna brusquement et dit :

« pourquoi est tu partie ? à quoi tu pensais ! »

Elle leva une main en l'air et sourit.

« je vais parler et tu va m'écouter sans m'interrompre d'accord ? »

« mais… »

« d'accord ? »

il hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit. Elle fit des allers et retours, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de commencer.

« tu m'as dit que je n'avais aucun droit d'interférer dans ta vie parce que je ne te laissais pas faire partie de la mienne et tu avais raison. Ce qu'il y a c'est que j'ai été seule pratiquement toute ma vie et je m'en fichais avant de tomber amoureuse de toi. Ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Je croyais être heureuse mais j'étais juste satisfaite. Il m'est très dur de m'ouvrir à quelqu'un, de parler de moi et j'ai une peur bleue de l'intimité. Et j'ai la terrible habitude de m'enfuir dés que les choses deviennent un peu trop compliqué, tu t'en ai peut être rendu compte ? »

Il sourit mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que c'était un moment important pour elle. Ainsi que pour lui.

« mes parents sont morts quand j'avais seize ans, dans un accident de voiture et je n'étais pas avec eux parce que j'avais entraînement de pom pom girl. Je n'avais aucun frère ni sœur et j'ai étais élevé par une distante relation. J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'avoir une famille, de parler de mes problèmes à quelqu'un. Je gardais tout pour moi. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'aime pas que les gens m'appellent Maggie ? C'est parce que c'est comme ça que m'appelait mon père. En fait la dernière chose qu'il m'a dite c'est « je suis fier de toi Maggie ». Il était éditeur et ce n'était pas mon rêve de le devenir au début mais quand il est mort j'ai décidé de le devenir et c'est finalement devenu mon rêve. C'était une des seules choses que je pouvais faire pour le garder prés de moi. je sais que je suis nulle quand il s'agit d'avoir des relations avec les autres parce que je n'en ai jamais vraiment eus. Puis je t'ai rencontré et après trois ans de torture, je suis tombée amoureuse. Et ça m'a fait peur parce que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour personne. Je me suis rendu compte, quand j'étais dehors en train de tabasser ma valise comme une malade que je ne voulais plus m'enfuir. Pas loin de toi, pas loin de la meilleure chose qui me sois jamais arrivé. Je t'aime Andrew et je te promets de faire des efforts. »

Le souffle court, elle fixa son regard sur lui. Il n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait pour lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et lui rendit son baiser, sans se soucier de ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Ou peut être étais-ce les siennes. Et quand il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le lit, elle l'embrassa plus passionnément. Ils tombèrent sur le matelas, s'embrassant et s'arrachant leurs vêtements. Puis Margaret perdit toute notion du temps et touche le paradis du doigt.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the proposal.

* * *

Quand Margaret ouvrit les yeux le matin suivant, elle se sentit plus heureuse que jamais. Elle se tourna sur le côté et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Andrew.

« bonjour, » dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Bonjour. »

Elle se pressa contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras. Un immense sourire qu'elle ne pouvait effacer éclairait son visage. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui dit :

« tu sais, j'avais tort moi aussi ».

« A quel propos ? »

« Je n'aurais pas du te cacher que j'avais vu Gertrude. Cela ne me semblait tout simplement important. Elle fait partie de mon passé et quand je l'a voie, je ne ressens rien d'autre que l'amitié que nous partageons à présent. »

« Je sais… »

« Ah, c'est ton tour de ne pas m'interrompre. »

Elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche et fit mine de la verrouiller. Il l'embrassa rapidement et continua :

« et tu a eu raison de donner mon livre à mon père. J'aurais sur le faire mais j'avais trop peur qu'il ne l'aime pas. Malgré tout ce que je dis, son avis est important pour moi. C'est pourquoi j'étais si en colère hier soir, parce que tu t'en es rendue compte avant moi. Mais je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait parce que tu m'as enfi parlée de toi. D'ailleurs, j'ai une question importante à te poser ».

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as toujours ton uniforme de pom pom girl ? »

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. En riant, il l'embrassa et leur humeur changea radicalement.

« tu es toujours en contact avec la tante qui t'a élevée ? » lui demanda t-il beaucoup plus tard.

« Non, elle est morte quand j'avais vingt ans. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Nous n'étions pas très proche mais ça a été dur parce qu'elle était mon dernier lien avec mes parents. Après sa mort, je me suis consacrée entièrement à mes études et au travail. C'était la meilleure façon d'échapper à ma douleur. C'était comme une drogue. Et plus je travaillais, plus je devenais un robot, barricadant mes sentiments sous une bonne couche de sarcasme et de ressentiment. »

« Ah, le bon vieux temps ».

« Jusqu'à ce que tu arrive. »

« Tu sais, toi aussi tu m'as changé. »

« Vraiment ? je croyais que tu étais déjà parfait ? » le taquina t-elle.

« Oh, mais je l'étais. Tu m'as juste rendu encore meilleur. Grâce à toi, je me suis rapproché de ma famille, et même de mon père. Ce n'est pas rien, Margaret et je ne t'en aime que plus. Ça me fait penser, j'ai une question. »

« Non, je n'ai plus mon uniforme. »

« Mais non, quoique c'est dommage. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as si peur des chiens ? »

« Oh ça. Tu vois ça ? » demanda t-elle en lui montrant une cicatrice qu'elle avait sur l'avant bras. « J'ai été mordue quand j'avais treize ans par un…chihuahua. »

…

« Vas-y, rigole. »

Il ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire.

« un chihuahua ? ces espèces de rats ? »

« ces trucs sont vicieux, tu sais. Enfin bref, depuis ce temps j'ai peur des chiens. »

« Et ta peur de l'eau ? »

« J'ai faillit me noyer quand j'avais dix sept ans, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que j'ai peur. Mes parents étaient morts depuis un an et c'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment réalisé que j'étais seule. Personne n'était là pour me sauver. Juste après ça, je me suis fait tatouer. »

« Les deux colombes ? »

« Oui. Comme ça mes parents étaient toujours avec moi. c'est idiot ».

« Non, ça ne l'est pas ».

Il déposa un baiser sur son tatouage, puis sur sa cicatrice et enfin sur ses lèvres.

« alors, comment te sens-tu ? nous venons juste d'avoir une vraie conversation, entièrement centrée sur toi. Tu as des nausées ? des mots de têtes ? »

« à part l'envie soudaine de te tuer, je me sens bien. Ça m'a l'air naturel quand c'est avec toi. Presque comme se rappeler que l'on savait déjà faire du vélo, ou un truc dans le genre ».

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« Je t'aime Andrew. »

« Je t'aime Maggie. »

Une seule larme coula le long de sa joue et il l'effaça avec son pouce.


	15. Chapter 15

Quand ils descendirent au rez de chaussée, toute la famille d'Andrew se trouvait là.

« enfin ! nous commencions à nous inquiéter, » dit Grace.

« Asseyez vous par ici, Maggie, je veux dire Margaret », se reprit Joe.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Maggie, » dit Margaret en lui souriant.

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit en retour. Andrew embrassa Margaret sur le front et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« je suis vraiment désolé si je vous ai fait peur », dit Margaret.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça », la rassura Grace.

« Oui, c'est bon ma chérie, nous comprenons. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Andrew.

« Oui, vraiment », confirma Joe.

« Bien sur, ça nous aide d'avoir entendu toute votre conversation la nuit dernière, dit Annie. Il était temps que cette chambre voit un peu d'action, » ajouta t-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Margaret se noya à moitié dans son verre de jus d'orange et même Andrew eut l'air embarrassé.

« Annie ! »

« Maman ! » s'écrièrent en même temps Grace et Joe.

En les ignorants, Annie sourit et leva son verre.

« ah, au fait, j'ai besoin que vous veniez avec moi tous les deux, » dit-elle en montrant du doigt Margaret et Andrew.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« C'est une surprise. »

« Ça n'est jamais bon, » murmura Andrew à l'oreille de Margaret.

Après le petit déjeuner, Margaret et Andrew remontèrent pour s'habiller et retrouvèrent Annie à l'extérieur.

« vous êtes prêts ? » leur demanda t-elle.

« Hum, on ne sait pas vraiment où on va alors… »commença Margaret.

« La voyage n'a aucune importance, seule la destination compte, » répondit Annie.

« Quoi ? »

« Gammy, est-ce que tu as bu ? » lui demanda Andrew.

Elle ne répondit pas mais commença à marcher en direction des bois.

« on devrait la suivre ou elle va revenir nous chercher ».

« Très bien. »

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la forêt. Un foyer se trouvait au centre d'une petite clairière.

« Andrew, voudrait tu allumer un feu ? »

« Et je fais ça comment ? »

« Cherche dans la mémoire de tes ancêtres. Le savoir est en toi. »

« C'est ça. Est-ce que tu as un briquet ? » demanda t-il à Margaret.

« Tu m'as déjà vue fumer ? »

Il hocha la tête et se mit à chercher dans ses poches et autour de lui. Margaret sortit quelque chose de son sac et le lui tendit.

« tiens, utilise ça ».

« Tu n'as pas de briquet mais tu te trimballe avec ce truc ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et il alluma le feu.

« c'est pas trop tôt, » dit Annie. « Bien, nous sommes réunis ici car la nuit dernière quelque chose de spécial s'est passé. »

« Gammy, on doit vraiment parler de ça au milieu des bois ? » lui demanda Andrew.

« Je ne parle pas de sexe. Quoique ça avait l'air d'être pas mal, hein ? » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Margaret. « Non, je vais pratiquer une cérémonie d'union ».

« Comme un mariage ? » demanda Margaret.

« Oui. Nous allons faire savoir à Mère Nature que vous êtes unis par un lien puissant, indéfectible. Allez, chantons ! »

Andrew et Margaret se regardèrent avec la même expression incrédule. Puis Margaret sourit et dit :

« tu sais, Annie, j'ai déjà chanté la dernière fois et je pense que Mère Nature a besoin de se familiariser avec la seule voix d'Andrew. »

« Tu as raison. Andrew ».

Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Margaret qui avait l'air très contente d'elle-même.

« je ne sais pas. »

« Tu l'as déjà fait ».

« Oui, j'avais neuf ans et tu m'avais promis des bonbons quand ça serait finit. »

Annie leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

« allez ! chante à propos de ce que tu aimes. »

« Ce que j'aime ? d'accord, euh, j'aime les arbres et la forêt et euh…les petits oiseaux. »

« Bouge ! allez ! plus fort ! » cria Annie.

« Oui, oui alors j'aime les arbres, la forêt, les oiseux, les rivières. Et le ciel, les feuilles et les… » »

Oui, bon on va s'arrêter là. On ne va pas plus traumatiser Mère Nature », l'interrompit Annie.

Margaret essayait de ne pas éclater de rire.

« tu es fou, » chuchota t-elle.

« Et toi aussi, tu te rappelle ? je crois que ça veut dire que nous sommes parfait l'un pour l'autre. »

Elle lui sourit et dit :

« tout à fait d'accord. »

Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

« ok, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Vous ferez ça plus tard. Venez par ici », dit Annie en leur faisant signe de se placer en face d'elle.

Quand ils furent en face d'elle, Annie plaça ses mains sur leurs fronts et dit :

« Andrew et Margaret, Margaret et Andrew, faites vous veux de vous aimer et de vous protéger mutuellement, peu importe ce qui arriveras. De vous respecter et de vous aider l'un l'autre, durant toute la durée de votre vie ensemble ? »

« Oui. »

« Oui ».

« Dans ce cas, laissons Mère Nature vous bénir. »

Au même moment, une douce brise vint caresser leur visage.

- « ça c'était bizarre, » marmonna Andrew.

- « Mère Nature vous a bénie. »

Plus émue qu'elle n'aurait sut le dire, Margaret sourit et serra Annie dans ses bras.

« merci. C'était très beau. »

« A présent, peu importe ce qui arrive, tu fais partie de notre famille, d'accord ? » murmura t-elle à son oreille.

Margaret ne put qu'hocher la tête alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Andrew la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

« je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime ».


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: the last chapter!

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Andrew et Margaret se trouvaient sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Sitka, se préparant à embarquer dans l'avion qui les ramènerait à New York.

« n'oublie pas de m'appeler dés que l'entretien est terminé, d'accord ? » dit Grace à Margaret.

« Promis. Et nous reviendrons bientôt. J'aime cet endroit. »

« Andrew. »

« Papa. »

Dans un éclat de rire, Joe serra son fils dans ses bras. Puis lui donna une accolade virile.

« Maggie. »

« Joe. »

« Encore merci pour tout. »

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« alors, on est prêt à partir ? » demanda Annie.

« Vous devez vraiment prendre cette chose avec vous ? » dit Margaret en pointant du doigt la boule de poile blanche que portait Annie.

« Il n'a jamais vu New York. »

« Ah bah dans ce cas. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait été décidé qu'Annie viendrait à New York pour témoigner en faveur d'Andrew et de Margaret. Mr Gilbertson avait également demandé à rencontrer un ami de la famille et quelqu'un avait proposé son…assistance.

« alors, my amor, est tu sure qu'Andrew soit le bon ? »

« pour la centième fois, ramone, oui Andrew est le bon, » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Parfois, j'ai envie de le tuer comme un champignon toxique. Enfin, je témoignerai en votre faveur. »

Margaret sourit et chuchota à l'adresse d'Andrew.

« tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener ? »

« personne d'autre ne peut si rapidement. »

« Il est citoyen américain au moins ? »

« Bonne question. Mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour venir. Il ne peut pas rester loin de toi, » la taquine t-il.

« Tu n'es pas jaloux ? »

« De Ramone ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il a quelque chose cet homme. On ne le voit pas au début et puis ça vous frappe comme l'éclair. Il a ce côté animal et… »

Elle fut interrompue par un baiser.

« la ferme Margaret. »

« Fais-moi taire. »

« Aucun problème. »

Et il l'embrassa encore une fois, plus passionnément.

« ahem, on va être en retard, » les interrompit Annie. « Vous ferait ça dans les toilettes de l'avion. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et, après un dernier regard vers Grace et Joe, embarquèrent.

« alors, vous êtes de retour. »

« Oui. »

« Et toujours ensemble à ce que je vois. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de lunette », blagua Margaret.

« D'accord, je commence avec vous, » dit-il en pointant du doigt Andrew.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il avait le béguin pour toi, » murmura Margaret.

Andrew l'embrassa rapidement et suivit Mr Gilbertson dans son bureau.

« bon, c'est parti, » dit Mr Gilbertson en frappant dans ses mains. « Avant de commencer, je veux que vous sachiez que toutes les questions que je vais vous poser font partie de la procédure. »

« D'accord. »

« Alors, depuis quand sortez vous ensemble ? »

« Deux semaines. »

« Ça se passe bien ? »

Andrew réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et dit :

« pour le moment, tout va bien. Merci. »

The End.


End file.
